La joven de gafas y la bestia de ojos grises
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: El: cruel príncipe es victima de un hechizo y necesita ser amado para que se rompa. Ella: una doncella cuyo amor por la lectura la hacen ser extraña para los habitantes de la campiña francesa. El destino se encarga de juntarlos para que con el tiempo un romance florezca pasando por situaciones un tanto chistosas.
1. Prologo

_Hijos míos los saludo en este inicio de año, los he extrañado y también escribir fanfics que ya tenía un buen que no me reportaba por acá. Este fic esta basado en la Bella y la Bestia de Disney siendo versión LeviHan que va dedicada a __navy blue glasses__ que entre plática y plática imaginamos escenas sobre ello. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es creación del señor marido de Doka Shibichan, Hajime Isayama ni tampoco me pertenece la versión de la bella y la bestia; propiedad de Walt Disney. _

_Si no les gusta el LeviHan por favor no lo lean y pasen a otros fics, pórtense bien o el titan colosal se los va a comer. Iniciamos :v . _

**:**

**:**

**La joven de gafas y la bestia de ojos grises**

**:**

**:**

Hace mucho tiempo en una parte lejana del sur de Francia, un joven príncipe vivía solitario en un enorme castillo debido a que perdió a sus padres por una extraña enfermedad. A falto de cariño su carácter se volvió cruel, egoísta y sin amabilidad, tenía todo lo que pudiese desear excepto el amor de una familia.

Su nombre era Levi Rivaille; el chico era de piel blanquecina, ojos grises, eran tan fríos que con solo sostenerle la mirada sus sirvientes le temían. Su cabello tan oscuro como su corazón y por último la estatura era algo pequeña pero poco le importaba.

Todo cambio en una noche de navidad, fecha de su cumpleaños número 16 una anciana toco a su puerta ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa roja como pago de refugiarse de la cruel ventisca helada del bosque.

-**Por** **favor majestad permítame quedarme solo esta noche y prometo no molestarle**-Con una desgastada voz la señora sostenía la rosa en su temblorosa pero arrugada mano derecha.

Levi miro con desprecio aquel obsequio y con una sonrisa burlona respondió.

-**¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare estar en mi castillo? ¡Largo de aquí andrajosa!**-Miro con repugnancia a la anciana luego que con el dedo índice le señalaba la salida de sus terrenos.

-**Jovencito no deberías dejarte engañar por lo que tus ojos ven, debes aprender que la verdadera belleza esta en el interior de la persona y no su apariencia-**

El mezquino príncipe volvió a despreciar a la señora cerrándole la puerta en la cara, así con una risa de sus labios la fea apariencia de la mujer revelando en si su verdadera identidad. Era una hechicera hermosa de cabellos naranjas, la puerta del castillo se abrió mágicamente dejando boquiabierto al de ojos grises.

-**Hombre de frio corazón por no haber ayudado a quien te pudiera necesitar tendré que darte un castigo**-

-**¡Ten piedad no lo sabía! Suplico que me perdones**-Los ojos salían de sus orbitas del miedo por la terrible equivocación que cometió poniéndose de rodillas ante ella.

No decía ninguna palabra entre tanto los sirvientes observaban temerosos a su amo.

Rivaille intento disculparse pero fue inútil ya que la hechicera vio que en su interior no latía ningún amor. Con un movimiento de varita lo convirtió en una horrorosa bestia de pelaje oscuro, largos colmillos y garras sin cambiar nada de su mirar, encantando así todo el castillo y todo ser viviente que habitaba en el.

Furioso por su aspecto físico Rivaille se encerró dentro de sus dominios teniendo solo un espejo mágico cuyo contacto al exterior era su única herramienta. Celosamente resguardaba la rosa que la hechicera le había ofrecido siendo en realidad una rosa mágica que duraría bella hasta que el príncipe cumpliera la edad de 23 años.

El encantamiento se rompería si se llegara a enamorar de una joven doncella y ella también lo amara antes de que caiga el último pétalo, de lo contrario sería una bestia por el resto de su vida quedando el encantamiento. Los años pasaron la bestia oscura fue cayendo en la desesperación perdiendo así toda posibilidad para volver a su forma humana.

Mientras estaba encerrado en sus habitaciones se hacia la misma pregunta entre rugidos.

-**¿Quién podría amar a un monstruo como yo?**-

:

:

_Terminamos con el prologo y me queda decir feliz 2014, saludos para el grupo de facebook LeviHanji Fans que son una gran familia, los quiero. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, ShoujoMadness dice cambio y fuera ;3 . _


	2. La conversacion con el cazador

_Después de una semana aquí les dejo el capitulo, es bastante largo y me llevo un poco de tiempo. Espero que les guste y se darán cuenta quien es el Gaston del fic, agradezco sus comentarios. Debo añadir que los dibujos de la bella y la bestia al estilo de LeviHan tienen un poco que ver en la inspiración. _

_Advertencia: Si no te gusta el LeviHan o mi forma de escribir te invito a que salgas y busques otros fanfics. _

_Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama y la versión de la bella y la bestia es de Walt Disney. _

:

:

**La joven de gafas y la bestia de ojos grises**

:

:

En una campiña francesa, vivía una hermosa joven de cabellos del color de la castaña y ojos grandes achocolatados cuyo nombre es Hanji Zoe, nieta del inventor del pueblo.

Además de poseer una belleza envidiable por todas las doncellas jóvenes ella es una librepensadora que gusta de leer por largas horas sin descanso (llevándola a pasar toda una noche en vela concentrada en la lectura) y seguir las aventuras de su propia imaginación. Ella no es tímida y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, la mayoría de la gente consideraba un extraño pasatiempo para una mujer.

Por ende nadie se atrevía a involucrarse demasiado con ella aunque un solo hombre se le ha acercado a Hanji mas de una vez, un cazador respetado llamado Nile Dawk; el hombre de cabellos negros en su mente tiene el objetivo de casarse con Hanji ya que la estima como la más hermosa y deseada doncella. Dawk no es de los hombres que se rinden como los demás que a diario cortejaban a la joven y regresaban cabizbajos al ser rechazados (de forma amable) por Zoe.

Una mañana de primavera Hanji salía contenta de biblioteca por que el anciano bibliotecario le regalo su libro favorito, uno que trataba de gigantes, hechizos mágicos y un príncipe azul. Estaba tan concentrada caminando de regreso a casa cuando sin ver se cruzo con Nile junto con Marlo, su compañero inseparable y entonces los dos comenzaron a seguirla.

-**Hola hermosa Hanji**-Saluda con su característico tono de Casanova, su arma mortal para conquistar jovencitas.

-**Bonjour, Nile**-Ella sigue caminando ignorándolo olímpicamente, pero él se mueve para bloquear su camino-**Nile déjame pasar**-

La castaña da la vuelta, el pelinegro aprovecha el momento para arrebatarle el libro que ella tenía en su mano.

- **¿Me puedes devolver mi libro, por favor?**-

-**¿Pero cómo puedes leer esto? No tiene ilustraciones, que aburrido**-Revisa con rápidamente el libro, solo encuentra palabras y mas palabras. Termina por lanzarlo a un charco de fango que se ubicaba en sus pies.

-**Bueno, algunas personas usamos la imaginación. Así recreamos las escenas de la historia **–Se agacha recogiendo su ejemplar sucio y vuelve a incorporarse de pie.

El cazador hace su mejor postura mostrando su trabajado cuerpo, cosa que las aldeanas suspiraron de amor y Marlo observaba con orgullo a su compañero.

- **Hanji, deberías dejar los libros y prestar atención a cosas más importantes, a mí**-

- **¿A si?**-Alza una ceja sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-**¡Claro! Todo el pueblo habla de ti, preciosa. No es bueno que una mujer lea. ¡Eso le daría ideas... podría hacerla pensar!-**

-**En verdad eres todo un primitivo**-Limpia las manchas de lodo de la tapa.

-**Gracias**-Sin entender el significado lo toma como un cumplido de la chica- **¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el bar y miramos mis trofeos?-**

-**Lo siento, tal vez otro día con más calma**-

Tres chicas rabiaban molestas por que Hanji rechazo una cita con el atractivo hombre, una propuesta que ellas deseaban desde hace tiempo.

-**¿Pero qué le pasa?**-Cuestiono primera hermana.

-**¡Esa cuatro ojos está loca!**-La segunda hermana apretó el puño del coraje.

-**¿Soy yo o Nile se ve más guapo el día de** **hoy?**-Suspiro la tercera y las dos anteriores asintieron con el comentario con expresión de enamoramiento.

- **Vamos Zoe, sé que sientes algo por mí**-

-**No te lo** **puedes imaginar**-Sin entender el sarcasmo toma sus blancas manos-**¡Por favor** **suéltame! Me tengo que ir a casa a ayudarle a mi abuelo**-Deshace el agarre dando una media vuelta retornando a su hogar.

-**Ese viejo loco. ¡Necesita toda la ayuda del mundo!**-Marlo habla por primera vez, burlándose del anciano. El de corte de cabello como tazón y el presumido ríen sin parar.

-**¡No hables así de mi abuelo!**- Se ofendió por que se atrevieron a llamar lunático a su abuelo.

- **¡Sí idiota! ¡No hables así de su abuelo!**-Nile golpea a puño cerrado en la cabeza a Marlo.

-**Para que lo sepan mi abuelo Pixis no está loco** **¡Es todo un genio!**-

No muy lejos se escucha una enorme explosión, justo en el sótano de Hanji.

-**¡Oh no!**-Alarmada la chica corre a su casa ignorando las risas de los hombres.

:

:

-**¡Abuelo Pixis!**-Abre la puerta de su sótano y un espeso humo sale a la superficie haciéndola toser-**Abuelo, ¿Estás bien?**-

-**Si** **estoy bien. ¿Pero qué rayos le paso a esto? Maldita sea**-El viejo sale entre los escombros y atrapado en un barril roto se lo va quitando revelando su ropa interior con estampados de corazones.

-**¡Abuelo!**-Hanji apenada se da la vuelta y el hombre rápidamente se sube los pantalones.

-**Ya puedes voltear hija ¡Estoy listo para tirar esta chatarra inútil!**-Da una fuerte patada a su último invento y el dolor invade su pie por la acción-**¡Auh!-**

-**Oh, siempre dices eso**-Sonríe.

-**¡Esta vez hablo en serio! ¡Nunca voy a conseguir que funcione este pedazo de armatoste**!-El calvo señala el objeto de su enojo y de su desanimo. Invento un cortador de leña, sería una ayuda para las personas que no tienen fuerza con el hacha y estaba muy ilusionado con mostrarlo en la próxima feria del pueblo cercano.

-**Sí, si vas a poder. Vas a ganar el primer premio en la feria mañana**-

-**¡Hmmph!**-Refunfuña mientras escuchaba las palabras de su nieta.

-**Y serás un famoso inventor**-Con toda la fe del mundo la castaña abraza a su abuelo.

-**¿De verdad piensas eso, hija?**-

-** Siempre lo he pensado**-Con los ánimos arriba Pixis deshace el abrazo de la chica y se aproxima al cortador.

-**Bueno, consígueme algo mejor para apretar esto. Esta cosa no va a fijarse-**Analiza**- Ahora déjame ver, ¿Dónde deje esa pinza divergente?**-

Hanji agarra una herramienta y la ve graciosa, y se lo sostiene hacia fuera amablemente. El anciano lo toma y lo usa para trabajar sobre la invención.

-**Y dime hija, ¿Te divertiste en el pueblo hoy?**-

- **Traje un libro nuevo**-

-**Realmente amas los libros**-Ríe debajo de la maquinaria.

-**Es que... ellos me llevan a maravillosos sitios donde hay aventura, misterio, romance y... finales felices**-La de lentes se queda pensativa y se atreve a sacar su duda ante el abuelo-**Abuelo Pixis si te pregunto algo, ¿vas a responderme honestamente?**-

**-¿A caso no lo hago siempre? ¡Hanji por Dios! Cuando tus padres se fueron de este mundo me hice cargo de ti y hasta donde sé yo no hay secretos entre nosotros**-

-**Lo sé, discúlpame ¿Crees que soy extraña?**-Se atrevió a preguntarle al anciano, al escuchar la duda de su nieta descontinuó su trabajo.

-**¿Mi nieta extraña?**-Reaparece con un extraño casco de trabajo y enormes gafas protectoras-**¿Pero de dónde sacaste esa tonta idea?**-

- **No se. Es que yo nunca me he sentido feliz aquí, la gente murmura cosas y...**-Es interrumpida.

- **¿Y qué? Ellos hablan de mí también. No hay nada raro aquí pues somos muy normales**-

-**No tengo a nadie con quien hablar**-Su voz suena un poco triste.

-**Haber** **¿Qué me dices de Nile? Es un joven muy apuesto, excelente pretendiente déjame decirte**-

-**Si es apuesto pero a la vez es rudo, presumido y muy engreído. Definitivamente no es la clase de hombre con el que me quiero casar**-

-**Bueno hija no te preocupes veras que con mi invento a todo el mundo podre impresionar. Ponle los troncos... Bien... Apartémonos. ¡Aquí vamo**s**!**- Tira la palanca, la maquina suelta un escandaloso silbido como si fuera un tren de vapor. Artefactos parecidos a un acordeón bombea y logra mover los engranajes. El vapor comprimido finalmente sale de una manguerilla que va conectada al hacha tomando la fuerza suficiente para moverse y corta el tronco que tiene frente.

-**¡Si Funciona!**-Exclama maravillada mientras el tronco cortado cae al suelo.

-¿**Funciona?**-Abre los ojos- **¡Vaya es verdad!**-Salta de la felicidad el anciano de bigote.

-**Abuelo, ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! Vas a ganar el primer el premio para la feria mañana, Lo sé**-

-**Hanji** **encilla a Jean ya que me voy al pueblo hoy mismo**-Un travieso tronco golpea su calva cabeza dejándolo inconsciente entre la lluvia de madera cortada.

:

:

-**Adiós buena suerte**-

-**Nos vemos linda, cuídate en mi ausencia**-

El anciano se alejaba con su carreta que era jalada por su fiel caballo Jean, lo que no saben la nieta y el abuelo es que pronto tendrán un giro inesperado en sus vidas.

:

:

_Bueno es todo por hoy, si el destino quiere la próxima semana subo el capitulo 3. Dejen sus comentarios, pásenla bien y nos vemos _


	3. Perdido en el bosque y el castillo

_No podía esperar hasta la próxima semana para publicar y ya está aquí el capitulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado el agregar a Jean como el caballo del abuelo Pixis y les agradezco su apoyo. Ya saben que ni Shingeki ni la versión de la bella y la bestia me pertenecen, sus legítimos dueños son Hajime Isayama el señor esposo de Doka y Walt Disney. _

_Si no les gusta mi forma de escritura o no les gusta el LeviHan hagan el favor de salir de aquí y lean otras historias del género que les plazca. _

:

:

**La joven de gafas y la bestia de ojos grises**

:

:

El anciano Pixis y su fiel Jean ya llevaban un buen tramo de camino desde que partieron de casa, con forme pasaba el tiempo el atardecer pintaba en tonos naranjas el cielo.

-**Al fin triunfaremos con mi gran invento, puedo sentirlo Jean**-Sonreía el calvo sosteniendo firmemente el arnés de su equino.

-**Pero que extraño, debimos llegar hace horas ¿Acaso me pase de camino?**-

Jean mira todo su alrededor preocupado el sendero que tomo su amo, hasta que ambos se toparon con un camino dividido con letreros que eran muy difíciles de leer por tanto desgaste. El caballo por instinto natural se va dirigiendo por el camino izquierdo pero el inventor agarra fuerte su correa haciéndole cambiar de dirección.

-**No Jean es por el derecho**-

El equino con mirada molesta hace una negativa con su cabeza insistiéndole que el camino correcto es el izquierdo, la elección de su amo le daba muy mala espina como si el peligro los estaba esperando ahí. Así que Jean da unos dos pasos hacia la izquierda hasta que es jaloneado para cambiar de rumbo.

-**Vamos muchacho esto es un atajo, ya verás que llegaremos rápido**-

Conforme iban avanzando la neblina y un horrible silencio los acompañaba, los instintitos de Jean no estaban equivocados después de todo, corrían peligro en ese lugar.

-**¡Esto no puede ser! ¿En dónde nos has traído Jean?**-Mientras daba marcha atrás a su carreta se escucha un aullido de lobo, dos, tres, aumentaba el numero de sonidos.

De pronto toda una jauría de lobos aparece frente de ellos, avanzaban gruñendo y mostrando sus largos colmillos. Por miedo el animal comenzó a galopar de forma acelerada.

-**Tranquilo muchacho …no Jean noo**-Un lobo lo asusto lanzándole una mordida, tira de la carrosa a su amo y sale huyendo dejando al anciano solo.

-** Fuera... fuera! ¡Déjenme! ¡Fuera... déjenme! ¡Por favor... que alguien me ayude! ¡Fuera!**-

Pixis deja caer la sus pocas pertenencias y huye, la reja enorme del castillo es revelada. El pobre hombre siendo perseguido golpea la puerta bruscamente.

-**¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Auxilio!**- Antes de que las bestias lograran morderle la reja se abre por si sola y se cierra manteniéndolo a salvo.

Estando frente de la enorme puerta comenzó a tocar la puerta mientras que la lluvia recién caída le mojaba las ropas. La entrada se abre por sí sola.

El interior del castillo es revelado. El hombre del bigote entra, intimidado por el tamaño y la escala del lugar. Aparece hueco, sin vida, y vacío, como una catedral desierta pero extrañamente pulcro y limpio.

-** ¿Hola?**- Su voz resuena en la inmensidad-**¿Hola hay alguien aquí?**-Se atrevió a preguntar.

Camina cautelosamente, mirando alrededor. Las luces se corren para revelar un candelabro adornado y un reloj a péndulo. El candelabro y el reloj, al lado, inmóvil, comenzaron a susurrar febrilmente, mientras que el hombre sin darse cuenta vaga delante de ellos.

-**¡Bien, ahora si lo hiciste! ¡Te dije que no lo dejes entrar!**-Reprendía el reloj.

-**¡No podíamos dejarlo con los lobos!**-El candelabro se defendía ya que no era humano dejar a un viajero a su suerte.

-**¿Hay alguien en casa?**-Volvió a preguntar el anciano.

- **Si nos callamos, tal vez se marche**-

-**¿Alguien me escucha?**-

**-¡Ni una palabra, Mike, ni una palabra!**-Sisea lo suficiente para que su compañero lo escuchase.

- **No quisiera molestar, pero he perdido mi camino en los bosques y necesito un lugar para pasar la noche**-

- **Pobrecito. Ah Erwin, ten un poco corazón con el caballero**-

Mike golpea sobre una de sus manos de vela. Esto irrumpe la llama. Erwin rápidamente da un paso adelante y apaga la llama de su mano.

-**¡Me las vas a pagar Mike!**-

El Candelabro, Mike Zakarius, es un encantador Jefe de comedor de origen francés quien es fantasía de las mucamas del castillo. Erwin Smith, el reloj de péndulo, es un mayordomo maniaco inglés, si alguien lo hiere de una manera firme y el nunca es lastimado.

-**Por supuesto señor, sea bienvenido**-

-**¿Pero quién dijo eso?**-Toma el "candelabro" buscando al anfitrión.

-**Aquí señor**-Pixis algo confundido sigue buscando hasta que siente un leve golpe en su cabeza-**Allo**-

Asustado, Pixis brinca atrás dejando caer a Mike al suelo.

-** ¡Espere! ¡Usted es un reloj! ¡Y usted habla!**-El ingles comienza a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

-**¿Asombro, verdad? Y bastante inexplicable. ¡Adiós!**- Él sigue empujándolo.

-**¡Smith! Estoy sorprendido de ti. ¿Dónde están tus modales?**-

-**¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes de que el amo despierte y se dé cuenta que un extraño esta en el castillo!**-

-**¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo es que funciona esto?**- Sostiene firmemente al reloj regañón tocándolo y pinchándolo curiosamente.

-** Por favor señor... bájeme...**-Es pinchado del ojo-**¡Pare esto!**-

Pixis abre la puerta del péndulo del encargado de la casa.

-**Realmente, señor... ¡Pare!**-Furioso por tanto manoseo a su cuerpo cierra de golpe la puerta de su pecho. Para su investigación el humano rasguña su cabeza pintada de dorado.

-** Bien, estoy sorprendido. Tal vez es algún niño en un artefacto científico muy moderno**-

Mike observaba divertido la escena.

-**Señor ¡No soy un artefacto! ¡Qué modales!**-

-**Le pido perdón. No quise ser grosero. ¡Es solamente que nunca he visto un reloj que... que... que hable... AAAACHOOOO!**-

- **Está enfriado, monsieur. Venga caliéntese cerca del fuego**-

-**¡No! ¡Lo prohíbo, Zakarius!**-

Sus palabras fueron cruelmente ignoradas, el francés toma el brazo del anciano empapado y lo conduce al gran salón que mostraba una confortable chimenea y un sillón grande. Lo que no sabían los tres es que una extraña pero escalofriante sombra los observaba desde hace un buen tiempo.

-**¡Como el jefe de esta casa, exijo que pares ahora esto!**-Mira con horror como el calvo se hunde en el cómodo sillón-**¡Ohhh, no el lugar del amo! No estoy viendo esto. No estoy viendo esto**-

Entra un simpático pero coqueto plumero de ojos celestes.

- **¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Me engañan mis ojos o esto es un hombre? Hace tanto que no veo un verdadero hombre. Ninguna ofensa, Mike. Bonjour monsieur**-

-**¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Señorita…?**-Se avergüenza

-**Oh pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Nanaba la mucama**-

-**¡Está bien! ¡Esto ha ido bastante lejos! ¡Soy responsable aquí y...!**-

-**¡Ya llegué!**-

Erwin gira y lo golpea un enorme carro de té, es empujado por una tetera. La Sra. Jaeger empuja el carrito al lado del invitado. Ella es una tetera dulce y buena. Es acompañada de tres pequeñas tacitas, sus tiernos hijos: Eren, Mikasa y Armin.

-**¿No quiere usted una rica taza de té, señor? Estará hecha en un segundo y se calentara rápidamente**-

-**¡No! ¡Ningún té! ¡Él no estará aquí toda la noche ... ningún té!**-Sigue protestando y se gana las risas de las tacitas, salvo por Mikasa que solo le dedica una mirada divertida al jefe de la casa.

La Sra. Carla Jaeger sirve un poco de té en el pequeño Armin. Erwin lanza sus brazos en la consternación.

-**Ahí tiene**-

- **Esto es sólo lo que necesito**-Agradece a la tetera por la humeante bebida, se mueve para recoger la taza de té dando un primer sorbo y se asusta por las risitas.

- **Creo que lo asusté mamá. Su bigote pica**-

-**¡Hey, pequeño amigo! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**-

-**Armin y las dos tazas que están con mama son Eren y Mikasa**-Los mencionados saludan al anciano, Eren de forma alegre y Mikasa seria pero respetuosa.

-**Aquí le traigo una manta, Monsieur**-Nanaba lanza el cálido abrigo sobre su hombro y ríe tontamente coqueta.

- **Siempre tratas de ponerme celoso. Bien, no va a funcionar esta vez preciosa**-

-**¿Yo? ¡Mira quién habla! Tu eres el menos indicado de decirme esas cosas o ¿Ya se te olvido que te atrape con Hitch?**-El plumero reclama celosa.

-**Tampoco se me olvida que "casualmente" Gunter se tropezó contigo el otro día cuando lavabas**-

-**Te dije que fue un accidente pero lo tuyo es más patético…¡Le dabas respiración de boca a boca a René por que se "desmayo"!**-

La pareja continuaba con sus peleas hasta que el ingles los interrumpe a ambos.

-**¡Escúchame pedazo de alcornoque! ¡Tenemos que sacar al señor de aquí! ¿Tienes idea de lo que Levi hará si él averigua que dejamos entrar a un extraño?**-

-** Tranquilo, querido amigo. Levi nunca tendrá que saberlo**-

Las puertas del salón se abren con furia colándose al mismo tiempo un extraño viento que de una ventisca apaga el fuego de la chimenea. Los sirvientes presentes temblaban con miedo porque se metieron en un lio grande, ellos lo sabían y no podían evitar sentir temor. Las tres tacitas se ocultaban de una espantada señora Jaeger.

-**Oh no llego el amo**-La pequeña Mikasa susurro con el semblante sereno ya que no le temía a su señor pero sus hermanitos si, hasta el punto de hacerlos llorar.

Caminando en cuatro patas una extraña figura parecida a un enorme canino aparece con una mirada penetrante, examinando cuidadosamente su recinto.

-**¡Hay un forastero aquí!**-

- **Amo, permíteme explicarte, el caballero fue perseguido por lobos...**-

-**¿Quién lo dejó entrar?**-Cuestiono lanzando un fuerte rugido.

Todos tiemblan de miedo. Erwin que se encontraba oculto debajo del tapete saca la cabeza.

-**¡A... Amo... Puede tomar esta oportunidad para decir, yo estaba en contra de ello desde el principio!**-Volvió a su escondite ya que el príncipe le lanzo una mirada llena de odio.

-**¿Quién se atrevió a desobedecerme?**-De un zarpazo rompe una pequeña mesa que estaba a su izquierda.

-**¡Oh, mi querido niño!**-Susurra la señora Carla.

-**¡TODOS USTEDES ME HAN TRACIONADO!**-Ruje.

La bestia de pelaje negro se sitúa a lado del impactado señor. Pixis se congela del miedo en el sillón.

-**¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mis tierras?**-

-**Me..me..perdí en el bosque**-Tartamudea mientras abandona su asiento, entre mas caminaba hacia atrás la extraña criatura le seguía.

-**¡No eres bienvenido aquí!**-

-** Perdón. Entonces... me iré de su castillo**-

Él mira encima y por primera vez, él consigue una mirada buena en la cara de la Bestia. Esta es una vista espantosa. El abuelo Pixis tiembla de horror.

-**¿Qué demonios estas mirando?**-

-**Na..nada**-

-**¿Ha venido a mirar a la bestia, verdad?**-

Pixis corre hacia la salida pero es interceptado por Levi, eso al demonio de mirada tan gris como el crudo invierno lo enojo mas.

-**¡No... No! ¡No quise incomodar a nadie! ¡Yo simplemente buscaba dónde quedarme quería un refugio para este frio**-

- **Yo le daré un refugio, anciano...**-

-**No por favor…suélteme nooo**-

Levi sin dificultad levanta al invitado no deseado con una sola mano. Mientras los sirvientes sin poder hacer nada contemplaban como su príncipe sacaba al pobre hombre.

:

:

_Bueno es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima vez y quien sabe me podría adelantar aunque eso depende de que tan inspirada este :3 _


	4. La sorpresa de Nile y el rechazo de Zoe

_Hola y sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo, agradezco sus comentarios. Estaré subiendo cada semana o lo más pronto que pueda, eso depende si la zorra de mi inspiración se le da la gana de aparecerse :v. _

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es trabajo de Hanjime Isayama el señor esposo de Doka Shibichan. Tampoco me pertenece la versión de la Bella y la Bestia, todo es de Walt Disney. _

_Advertencia: Si no les gusta el LeviHan o mi forma de escribir favor de retirarse. _

:

:

**La joven de gafas y la bestia de ojos grises**

:

:

-**Hanji tendrá la sorpresa de su vida**-Marlo comento mientras miraba hacia la casa de la castaña.

-**Sí que es su día de suerte**-

No muy lejos de los hombres se puede apreciar claramente los sonidos de histéricos llantos, escandalosos llantos femeninos pertenecientes a las tres chicas enamoradas de Nile.

-**¡No puede ser verdad! No lo creo**-La primera lloraba con el maquillaje corrido.

-**¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Simplemente no puedo soportarlo!-**Comento la segunda chica mientras mordía un pañuelo del enojo.

- **Oh, Nile, ¡Dime que no es verdad!-**La tercera dijo suplicante al cazador y este con gesto arrogante las confronto.

- **Lo es, muñecas-**

-**¡WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**-Al unisonó las tres hermanas comenzaron a llorar escandalosamente.

- **Niñas... solamente me voy a casar. ¿Esto no va a cambiar su cariño para mí?-**

**-¡Oh no!-**

**-¡No!**-

-**¡Nunca!**-

-**Y todavía tendremos nuestras pequeñas... citas**-

Las mujeres con mirada enamorada asienten al mismo tiempo y Nile beso sin ninguna prisa el cuello de las tres, el hecho de casarse no quería decir que detendría sus amoríos con las doncellas del pueblo. Después de todo Dawk no se negara darle gusto a las chicas quienes lo desean; además de las presentes el hombre ha tenido sus aventuras con la hija del panadero, la mesera de su bar, la costurera y entre otras chicas.

Al terminar su gesto de cariño el cazador va hacia una pequeña recepción que el organizo cerca de la casa de Hanji. Se puede ver una capilla junto con el sacerdote, un escandaloso pastel de bodas regalo del panadero, una banda de música, en fin todo el pueblo estaba presente para la boda del hombre quien más respetaba en el pueblo.

-**Quiero agradecerles por haber venido a mi boda ¡Debería preguntarle primero a la novia! A ver si acepta**- Él lanza una carcajada fuerte, seguido de los invitados y por último el lamento de las doncellas.

-**Escucha bien, Marlo. Cuando Hanji y yo salgamos de la casa…**-

-**¡Ya lo sé ya lo sé! Empiezo con la música**-Marlo comienza a dirigir a la banda de músicos, la marcha nupcial era tan desafinada y espantosa que el rasguño de una pizarra era un melodioso sonido.

-**¡Aun no idiota!**-El enfurecido Nile toma una tuba y de golpe se lo pone a su buen amigo.

-**Lo siento**-Se disculpo y su voz hace eco por el metal de la tuba.

:

:

Hanji leía tranquilamente recostada en el sofá de su casa, era más de medio día y la chica como siempre se le había olvidado de comer, ni siquiera tomo el desayuno por la lectura. Se escucho tocar su puerta y de un suspiro deja su libro abierto en la mesa, tal vez era su abuelo que olvido alguna herramienta.

Ella da la vuelta por la esquina de la casa llevando un extraño artefacto parecido a una mira lejos que conectaba a su puerta. La de lentes ve a Dawk y con un gesto aburrido abre su entrada.

-**¿Nile? Qué sorpresa tan... agradable**-Dibuja una sonrisa falsa sobre sus labios sonrosados.

-**¿Si no? Yo estoy lleno de sorpresas. Para usted... Mademoiselle**-Le hace entrega de un pequeño marco con una pintura del pelinegro semidesnudo posando en una piel de oso que le cubría sus partes íntimas.

-**Un retrato...-**Mira más cerca y se encuentra con el desagradable pecho velludo del hombre-**tuyo. No debiste haberte molestado en hacerlo**-

- **No lo menciones. Sabes, Zoe cualquier chica moriría por estar en tu lugar ¡Hoy es el día-**Frente a un espejo se pasa la lengua por su colmillo izquierdo-** Este es el día en que tus sueños se hacen realidad!-**

Con vergüenza ajena la francesa retrocede tratando de alejarse de el.

-**¿Y que sabes de mis sueños, Nile?-**

**-¡Mucho! Ahora imagínate** **esto preciosa**-Sin pedir permiso toma asiento y coloca los pies enlodados sobre la mesa, justo debajo del libro que el anciano le regalo. Acto seguido se quita las botas- **Una cabaña rústica, mi última presa de caza asándose en el fuego, y mi bella esposa masajeándome los pies, mientras los pequeños juegan con los perros en el suelo-**

Aguantándose el asco Hanji se tapaba la nariz porque los pies de Nile olían a descompuesto y sus calcetines rotos desentonaban con el costoso traje que portaba en esos momentos ¿Eso es un hongo? Pensó al fijarse en uno de sus dedos con horror.

-**¡Tendremos seis o siete!**-Ya estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro cuando reacciono la chica.

-**¿Perros?**-Finge no entenderle.

- **No, Hanji! ¡Muchachos fuertes... como yo!-**

**-¡Me lo imagino!-**Le esquiva y recoge su tomo colocándolo en el librero.

-**¿Y sabes quién tiene la suerte de convertirse en mi esposa?**-

-**Emm…déjame pensar**-Sorpresivamente Hanji fue atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Dawk y en un susurro sensual le responde.

-**Tu mi hermosura serás la señora de Nile**-Aprovecha y huele su castaño cabello-**Deliciosa esencia de rosas-**

-**Me dejas sin habla y no sé qué decir**-Se zafa del agarre, declarando su "sorpresa" por aquella propuesta de matrimonio.

Entre tanto el cazador aparta los muebles para atrapar a su dulce presa, ella queda atrapada en la dura madera de la puerta.

-**Dame el sí, muñeca y ahora mismo nos casamos**-Sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez mas y el calor aumentaba-**A fuera están todos esperando y hasta te conseguí un vestido de novia, di que me aceptas**-

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Acaso dijo que tiene la boda organizada fuera de su casa? Como se atrevió a tomar esa decisión sin su consentimiento y lo que es peor los chismosos pueblerinos esperaban por la "pareja feliz". De pronto sintió algo extraño que golpeaba su pierna, bajo la vista y en efecto era un bulto que se había formado en los pantalones del pelinegro. Hanji tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que fuera tarde.

-**Lo siento tanto, Nile…pero en realidad no te merezco**-

Hanji de un rodillazo lo golpea entre sus piernas y con la mano gira el picaporte abriéndose detrás de ella la puerta, un adolorido Nile es expulsado de la casa hasta aterrizar al lodazal de los cerdos. Tal como fue indicada la horrorosa marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, la chica lanzo hacia el hombre enlodado sus apestosas botas y su grotesco obsequio.

-**Muchachos deténganse**-La música dejo de continuar, Nile salió con una mirada furiosa.

-**¿Y que te dijo la cuatro ojos?**-El pobre Marlo es sostenido por el cuello. Por el fuerte agarre le costaba respirar.

-**Voy a tener a Hanji como mi esposa. ¡Eso lo puedo asegurar!**-Con mucha ira tira al chico de cabello de plato al lodo-¡**Es todo señores la fiesta se acabo! ¡Váyanse a sus casas que no hay nada que ver aquí!-**Dio su orden y se retira molesto, con el orgullo y hombría herido. Necesitaría de una chica para desahogarse.

:

:

Dos horas después del incidente la Zoe asoma la cabeza hacia su ventana, al parecer todos se habían ido y eso le daba tranquilidad. Sale de su hogar dirigiéndose a los gallineros, era hora de que comieran.

-**¿Se lo imaginan?..¡Me pidió matrimonio!**-Lanzaba con enojo las semillas de las gallinas-**Yo, esposa de bruto, mal educado...**-

A su mente le llego lo que sería su vida si se casaba con Nile: tal como le dijo, 6 o 7 hijos corriendo por toda la casa, el marido se limpiaba los dientes con huesos de pollo y la pobre castaña atendiendo a la familia. Lo que más anhela es vivir las mismas aventuras que ansiosa leía, encontrar al verdadero amor. Un hombre que entienda sus gustos, tierno, gentil y dulce; durante su paseo hacia la pradera para sus adentros se juro a si misma que no sería la típica mujer con vida provincial, Hanji tiene sus sueños y ambiciones en la vida, no se conformaría con casarse con un patán presumido ignorante como el cazador.

-**Quiero mucho más que un simple plan**-Soplo un diente de león y cuando las semillas bailaban en el aire se escuchan unos relinches.

No muy lejos corre el asustado Jean hacia la joven, ella nota que su abuelo no le acompañaba.

-**Jean ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**-El equino asustado lanzaba sonidos hacia su ama-**Cálmate muchacho, dime donde está el abuelo. Debemos de buscarlo, por favor llévame con él**-

La chica ajusto la silla de su compañero y una vez sentada en el parten hacia el camino que tomo el anciano. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible porque Pixis no podría sobrevivir solo en ese terreno.

:

:

_Bien eso es todo, me la pase toda la mañana escribiendo y espero que les guste. Para finalizar le mando mis felicitaciones a Historia Reinz porque hoy 15 de enero es su cumpleaños. _

_Hasta la próxima :v _


	5. Adios a mi libertad

_Chan chan chan channnnnnnnnnn! A llegado el momento que todos ustedes han esperado, la bestia enana y Hanji van a conocerse :v agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y seguimiento a este fic. _

_Ya saben que Shingeki no Kyojin ni la versión animada de la Bella y la Bestia no me pertenece, de lo contrario Levi y Hanji ya estarían casados con hijos. Ultima cosa, si tu eres lector nuevo y no te gusta para nada el LeviHan te invito de la manera más atenta que te pases a otros fics con tu ship favorito por que este fanfic es 100% LeviHan y no voy a cambiar el trama para nada. _

:

:

**La joven de gafas y la bestia de ojos grises **

:

:

La joven doncella en compañía de Jean fue llevada a lo que parecía una enorme reja, el lugar era tenebroso sin ningún tipo de vegetación floreciente; de hecho los arboles que adornaban el terreno estaban secos y sin vida, la neblina densa bailaba lentamente en el aire.

-**¿Qué es este lugar? Es tan lúgubre**-El caballo de un relinche da pasos hacia atrás con miedo-**Jean tranquilízate**-

Hanji baja del caballo y estando de pie abraza de forma protectora al asustado equino. El animal al escuchar el suave latido del corazón de su ama cierra sus ojos tal cual niño en el cómodo abrazo de su madre.

-**Eso es muchacho, no pasa nada**-Sonríe.

El sonido de una reja oxidada se escucha al abrirse, cosa que la castaña no pasó por alto. Se separa de Jean y observa que a unos dos metros yacía tirado el sombrero marrón de su anciano abuelo. Sus lágrimas de preocupación emanaban de sus ojos conforme tomaba el desgastado sombrero con ambas manos.

-**Mi abuelo esta en este horrible lugar**-Se acerca al caballo de cuero oscuro y jalándolo de su arnés lo lleva hacia dentro-**Jean busca un establo o cualquier otro sitio para que te refugies, te** **llamare hasta que traiga al abuelo Pixis**-El animal hace caso a la orden de Hanji y va en busca de un sitio para descansar.

:

:

En el vestíbulo se puede apreciar a Mike y Erwin teniendo una acalorada discusión, después de que Levi sorprendió al invitado no deseado todos los sirvientes fueron severamente reprendidos por la bestia de pelaje oscuro, cosa que el reloj no se lo tomo muy bien ya que según el todo fue obra del candelabro con bigotes.

-**¿No pudiste mantenerte callado? ¿No podíamos?-**Erwin escupió Irónicamente-**Solamente tenías que invitarlo a quedarse, servirle té, sentarlo en la silla del amo y tratarlo como si fuera de la realeza-**

**-¡Sólo intentaba ser hospitalario!**-Sin verle a los ojos el candelabro se excuso por su gesto de amabilidad que tuvo con el forastero, después de todo no podría dejar al pobre hombre solo y con el frio infernal de fuera.

-**¡Basura!**-Grita muy enojado.

- **Ah, Smith, puedes culparme por intentar mantener este lugar ¿Dónde está tu humanidad?**-

-**La perdí cuando fuimos hechizados junto con el amo**-Comenzó a hablar con un ende de tristeza-**Yo tenía una vida antes de los horribles acontecimientos, Mike iba a casarme con una hermosa joven después del cumpleaños de Levi ¿y sabes que paso? Me convertí en un estúpido reloj ¡y mi a pobre prometida le he estado mintiendo por carta que estoy en el extranjero!**-

-**Amigo mío me he dado cuenta que en la última carta que me mostrarte la señorita Cooper te va a esperar hasta que podamos romper el encantamiento**-El francés toma por los hombros a su camarada para subirle los ánimos-**Veras que cuando menos lo esperes una doncella entrara por la puerta y todo se solucionara**-

- **Supongo que sí, solo espero que mí querida Karla me perdone**-

-**Veras que si, ****mon ami****... Y eventualmente todo volverá a la normalidad. Solo espero que haya algo en el corazón del amo, para si de una vez romper el hechizo-**

Erwin da una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Zakairus, en un breve momento de amistad entre los dos.

-**No hay que bajar los brazos, viejo amigo. Tenemos que mantenernos firmes-**

**:**

**:**

**-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola?-**

La Zoe ya dentro del castillo viene vagando en busca de un habitante, sus ojos no daban crédito de lo enorme que era el lugar. Juraría que todo su pueblo podría caber ahí dentro, hasta sobraría espacio y lo curioso es que estaba tan reluciente de limpio que el piso parecía un espejo, hasta podía oler una esencia de lavanda en el aire.

**-Abuelo…Abuelo Pixis ¿estás aquí dentro?-**Su voz retumbaba en las paredes mientras que subía las escaleras.

:

:

En la cocina la señora Jeager preparaba en una enorme tina agua caliente con muchas burbujas, sus tres pequeños hijos entre gritos y saltos van hacia su ocupada madre, excepto Mikasa que solo daba saltos.

-**¡Mamá, no vas a creer lo que yo vi... ni en un millón de años... no, en un trillón de años!**-Dijo Eren muy emocionado.

-**Si, querido cuéntame que fue lo que soñaste-**

**-¡No fue un sueño de Eren mama por que también lo vi... esto es muy grande... es lo que** **todos esperábamos... desde... no sé cuando!**-Armin comento con muy poco aire a la enorme tetera que solo sonreía, juego de niños debe de ser.

-**Está bien, niños díganme. ¿Qué es?-**

Las tres tacitas contaron hasta tres y gritaron fuertemente.

-**¡Hay una chica en el castillo!**-

**-** **Oh, eso sería maravilloso**-La señora Jeager exclamo con ilusión.

-**¡Pero es cierto! ¡Yo la vi!**-Mikasa con voz muy suave le respondió a su madre, al parecer no les había creído a ella y a sus hermanos sobre el hecho que vieron a una joven de lentes paseándose por el castillo.

-**Dios mío hijos, dejen de inventar tantos cuentos. Nos hace dar esperanza sin ninguna razón-**

Los niños inflaron sus mejillas un poco molestos por tacharlos de mentirosos. La tetera se da cuenta que las tazas estaban llenas de suciedad.

-**De nuevo jugaron cerca de la chimenea, ahora si no se escapan del baño-**Entre protestas cada uno fue lanzado a la tina jabonosa.

Llega una emocionada Nanaba a la cocina.

-**Sra. Jeager ¿Se entero? ¡Hay una chica en el castillo!-**

**-¿Viste? ¡Te lo dijimos! ¡Y es muy linda también!**-Dijo Armin que asomaba la mirada, seguido por Eren y Mikasa.

:

:

-_**¿Abuelo en donde estas?**_-La voz se hace notar a la dirección que se encontraban los hombres.

-**¿Oye Erwin escuchaste algo?**-

Ambos corren hacia el eco, para su asombro descubren a Hanji.

-**¡Es una doncella!-**

**-Por supuesto ¡Puedo ver que es una doncella!-**

Pasaron 3 segundos y se vieron fijo a los ojos hasta que captaron la situación.

-**¡Es una doncella!-**Gritaron a la vez.

Se alargan para seguirla sin ser vistos todavía. El rápido candelabro toma la delantera y un cansado Erwin viene detrás de el respirando aceleradamente.

-**Como el jefe del castillo ¡Yo debería de ir primero con la damisela!**-

-**Déjate de formalismos tuerquitas…¡Esta es la chica que hemos estado esperando! ¡Ha venido a romper el encantamiento!-**Sigue corriendo muy emocionado e ignora a su amargado amigo.

El reloj toma del brazo a Mike frenándolo de su faena.

-**Espera un minuto... espera un minuto... ¿No estás apresurándote mucho?-**

-**¿No es maravilloso? ¡Después de todos estos años! Oh que felicidad ¡Que día tan feliz! ¡Al fin podre formalizar con mi hermosa Nanaba!-**El excitado bigotón agarra al Ingles besándolo sobre ambas mejillas mostrando su dicha.

-**¡Para! ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente!-**Un avergonzado Erwin lo aparta con repugnancia, había recibido besos de un hombre y eso le daba motivos de darse un baño para quitarse lo "sucio".

Zakairus corre rápidamente y el reloj a toda prisa le sigue los pasos.

-**¡Espera un minuto! ¡Espera un minuto!-**

Muy cerca de los dos Hanji sigue en su búsqueda, habían decidido que ayudarían a la joven en el paradero del anciano. Después de todo no merecía estar en la torre por un error que ellos cometieron con Levi.

-**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Por favor... estoy buscado a mi abuelo-**La puerta que estaba detrás de ella fue abierta gracias a los rubios, en eso la de lentes da vuelta y percibe una luz que iluminaba desde dentro.

Empezó a seguir esa extraña luz subiendo a las escaleras, pareciera que alguien de forma anónima le indicaba a donde ir.

-**Pero que extraño yo se que vi algo…¿Hay alguien aquí?-**Volvió a preguntar.

-**Hanji ¿Eres tú?**-La voz de Pixis resonaron entre rejas de una oscura y húmeda prisión.

-**¡Abuelo Pixis!-**La de lentes se acerca al anciano con una antorcha, adhiriéndose a él por las barras desgastadas.

-**¿Cómo me encontraste?-** Él tose fuertemente y su nieta toma una de sus manos comprobando que estaba muy enfermo.

-**¡Tus manos están como hielo! ¡Tengo sacarte de aquí!-**

- **Hija, debes dejar este lugar-**

**-¿Quién te hizo esto?**-Luce bastante enojada e indignada por el mal trato que recibió su abuelo.

Mientras que ambos hablaban Levi aparece entre las sombras sin ser aun visto, al principio creyó que era otro forastero cual tenía que darle una lección y para su asombro se trataba de una hermosa mujer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el corazón del príncipe sintió un mínimo de esperanza.

- **No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Debes irte... ¡Ahora!-**

**-¡No te abandonaré aquí!-**La nieta grito con fuerza y determinación el no dejar a Pixis ahí.

-**¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-**La bestia de ojos grises agarra del brazo a Hanji sacudiéndola hasta hacerla soltar la antorcha, esa misma se extinguió al golpear un charco de agua del suelo. La acción hizo gritar a la castaña del susto.

Sin ser soltada todavía ella escuchaba jadeos... eran parecidos al de un animal salvaje y en su piel sentía pelo acompañado de unas largas garras gruesas.

-**¿Quién es usted?**-Siente su presencia y da vueltas alrededor con la mirada, a pesar de estar aferrada al agarre no podía verle la cara por la profunda oscuridad de la mazmorra.

-**El Amo del castillo**-Empleo una voz fuerte y autoritaria en su presentación.

-**Entonces, ¡Usted es el que es responsable de esto! ¡Libere a mi abuelo inmediatamente!-**

**-¡VETE DE AQUI!**- Gruñe molesto por el descaro de la chica de pedirle sacar al calvo de su prisión.

-**¡No! ¡Espere! Perdóneme. Por favor, suéltelo. ¿No puede ver que él esta delicado?**-

-**Entonces no debería haber venido aquí-**La suelta y da vueltas exhalando aire.

-**Pero ya está viejo ¡Podría morirse!-**

Aunque pareciera inútil Hanji no se rendiría hasta que el dueño del castillo diera su brazo a torcer y dejar ir al hombre enfermo que presentaba principio de un fuerte resfrío.

-**Él entró en mi palacio sin ser invitado y ahora sufrirá las consecuencias**-

-**Por favor... yo podría hacer algo-**Dijo en un suave susurro pero fue lo suficientemente claro para que se pudiera oír.

-**¡Hanji No!-**El prisionero se niega a lo que su nieta dijo.

-**¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!**-Levi ya arto de tratar con la chica rompió un huso desgastado del enojo, cosa que asusto a los familiares.

-**¡Espera por favor!-**Hanji siguió insistiéndole con voz suplicante.

-**¡Dije que no hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Ahora vete de aquí antes de que te saque con mis propias manos!-**

El príncipe estaba por cumplir su última palabra, sacar a la molesta mujer hasta que ella lo jala de la capa y freno su idea.

-**¡Yo me quedaré aquí!**-Dijo con voz firme y segura de su decisión.

-**¿Tu **-Hace una pausa-**¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar su lugar?**-Las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron tanto como su tono de voz, esa chica está dispuesta a quedarse en vez del anciano y eso parecía no ser creíble.

-**¡Hanji no! ¡No sabes lo que dices!-**Pixis hizo sonar las desgastadas rejas llamando asi la atención de su joven nieta.

-**Si lo hago, ¿Lo dejara irse?-**

-**Sí. Pero debes prometer que te quedarás aquí... para siempre-**

**-¿Para siempre ha dicho?**-

Eso si no lo esperaba, estaba preparada para quedarse unos cuantos meses quizás un año pero ¿de por vida?

-**¡Para siempre! ¡O él morirá en esta mazmorra!**-Señala a la prisión dándole a entender que era la libertad de Zoe o la muerte del abuelo-**Es tu decisión y hazlo rápido**-

-**Esto no es justo... ¡Espera! Sal a la luz-**

Levi tras soltar un bufido se va revelando en la luz que salía del agujero del techo de la torre. Hanji se asusta por la fea apariencia conforme se encorvaba: su cabeza era como la de un búfalo, los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca cual de jabalí, melena y espeso pelaje oscuro semejante al de un león, su cuerpo parecido al de oso pequeño (casi la altura de un hombre promedio o un poco más bajo) con cola y piernas de lobo, por ultimo unos penetrantes y helados ojos grises.

-**¡Hanji no vas a quedarte aquí!**-Pixis vuelve a decir al ver que su nieta se asusto por la apariencia del dueño del castillo.

Zoe queda frente de Levi, ya había tomado su decisión y sabía que con ello su único familiar estaría a salvo.

-**Te doy mi palabra-**

**-Trato hecho-**

Cae de rodillas al borde de las lágrimas, perdió su libertad pero estaba feliz por que Pixis ya sería liberado. Una vez fuera de la jaula el calvo abraza a su nieta en el suelo, le rompió el corazón divisar la expresión triste de su rostro y con suma ternura limpio los cristales de sus gafas que se le empañaron.

- **Hanji, escúchame. Ya estoy viejo... Ya he vivido mi vida-**Coloca sus gafas a su rostro y antes de que volviera abrazarla una molesta bestia agarra al calvo entre rugidos.

-**¡Abuelo! ¡Espera por favor!-**

**-¡Hanji!-**

**-¡ESPERA!-**Solo ve como es llevado hacia a fuera, ya no lo podría volver a verlo y le hacía sentir infeliz. Mentalmente se despidió de su libertad y le dio la bienvenida a su soledad.

:

:

-**No, no, ¡Le pido! ¡Por favor deje a mi nieta!-**

Ya fuera Levi mete a Pixis a una vacía carrosa dando por finalizada su tarea.

-**¡Esto ya no es tu responsabilidad! Llévalo al pueblo y que sea rápido**-Tras cerrar la compuerta la extraña carrosa se pone de pie y camina como una araña.

-**¡Escúcheme por favor!...¡Auxilio!...¡Por piedad suélteme!-**Y así fue lo último que se pudo escuchar del señor en los terrenos del castillo conforme se iba alejando de los terrenos.

Una triste Hanji lloraba sin consuelo mientras observaba por la ventana de la mazmorra.

:

:

Mientras que la bestia oscura subía a la torre es interrumpido por su sirviente, Mike.

-**Oye amo**-Susurra.

-**¿QUE?-** La Bestia ruge con ira y Mike retrocede un poco.

-**Amo, ¡Por favor! Ya que la chica va a estar con nosotros por algún tiempo... estaba pensando que podrías ofrecerle una habitación más cómoda**-Con un resoplido Levi deja al candelabro solo-**Claro si te parece**-Sonríe sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Estando en la torre no pudo evitar sentir culpa, una hermosa chica lloraba a mares recostada en el sucio heno. Pero habían hecho un trato y después de todo el no le apunto con una daga que tomara la decisión, tenía que estar tranquilo y dejar ir esas ideas estúpidas que inundaban su mente.

-**¡No me dejaste decirle adiós!-**

**-¿Qué?**-Dice sin entenderle.

-**Nunca más volveré a verlo... y hasta no conseguí decir adiós-**

Hanji volvió a llorar y de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa picaba en el interior de Levi, con nervio se rasca la nuca por unos instantes hasta que toma la pose autoritaria de siempre.

-**Te llevare a tu habitación-**Él se da vuelta para ir, pero ella no lo sigue.

-**¿Habitación? Pero pensé...**-Levi vuelve, confuso e irritado.

-**¿Acaso te quieres quedar en esta sucia torre?**-

-**No-**

**-Entonces ¡Sígueme, cuatro ojos!-**

:

:

Durante el siguiente tiempo, la bestia de mirada congelante conduce a la joven por el castillo oscuro y triste. Sin resistirse Levi voltea detrás y vio como Hanji lloraba en silencio, en eso Mike quien iluminaba el recorrido golpeo el cuerno de su amo.

-**Dile algo amable-**

**-¿Ah?-**Mike mueve sus manos para que inicie-**Espero que estés cómoda-**Con expresión de ¿Eso es todo? El de bigote hace ademan para que vuelva a hablarle-**El castillo será tu hogar así que podrás ir a donde tú quieras…excepto al Ala Oeste-**

**-Por qué?, ¿Qué hay en el Ala...?-**

El príncipe detiene en seco sus pasos, dándose la vuelta y mira a la Zoe con un ceño demasiado fruncido.

-**¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDA! Y nunca deberás poner un pie allí... ¿Entiendes?-** Ella no contesta bastante rápido para satisfacerlo-**¡¿ENTIENDES O NO CUATRO OJOS?!-**

-**¡Sí!-**Respondió lo más fuerte que pudo y Mike se dio un zape mental, tenía que darle unas lecciones de amabilidad con urgencia a su amo por que se notaba a leguas que no sabía cómo comportarse con una dama.

-**Esta es tu habitación y si necesitas algo, mis sirvientes te atenderán-**Recibió otro golpe en su cuerpo, era su sirviente de nuevo.

-**Invítala a cenar**-Susurra a su peludo oído durante la entrada de Hanji a su habitación.

-**Vas a acompañarme a cenar... ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-** La bestia cierra la puerta fuertemente y a pasos sonoros se va dejándola sola.

La de lentes paso a una postura de seriedad a una muy triste y temerosa. Se lanza a una gran cama donde a través de la ventana se podía ver como lloraba una vez más, la nieve adornaba el exterior y parecía que el tiempo estaba en sincronía en la joven mujer.

:

:

_Me duele la cabeza y declaro que este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Si les gusto comenten y nos vemos hasta la próxima. ShoujoMadnees necesita una aspirina :v _

_Byeeeeeeeeeee! _


End file.
